Christmas Tradition
by StarTraveler
Summary: Rommie teaches Rhade about a tradition at Christmas. RommieRhade pairing.
1. One

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing not even Rhade(Pouting)

AN: I've found fanfiction featuring Rhade paired with everyone except Rommie. Unless I missed one somewhere I know it's not Christmas yet but the idea just came to me.

What a puzzling holiday.

Telemacus Rhade felt that thought go through his mind as he watched the halls of Andromeda bustle with activity. Christmas was a human holiday but the non human crew members seemed to like it as well.

He watched Dylan and Beka standing under a door way and look up at something hanging over the doorway; it looked like a tiny green thing. Then they looked at each other and kissed. Were they under a spell of some kind?

After Dylan had gone off, Rhade went up to Beka, "Weird traditions this Christmas."

Beka smiled a rare truly happy smile. "It's my favorite holiday, where for one moment everything seems right."

She's under a spell all right. "Nothing is ever perfect in the universe."

Beka smiled, "Rhade I got a new name for you Ebenezer Rhade."

"Is that a slur?"

She shook her head, "Look up the name Ebenezer Scrooge."

Rhade was relieved when he finally left the room and went to his quarters and did some research. He was being compared to a fictional character, someone who didn't appreciate the holiday.

Humans, you couldn't understand him and you couldn't kill all of them either. Just then Dylan's voice came over the comm., "Rhade are you coming?"

Rhade sighed and went to the mess hall; Harper held a glass with something white in it and seemed out of it. Dylan and Beka as usual seemed glued against each other. They would be married on New Year's Day.

Trance was trying to get the drink away from Harper and Rommie came up to him, "Hello Rhade."

"Hello Rommie."

She looked up, "You're under the mistletoe."

Before Rhade could respond, Rommie had her lips on his. He felt a jolt go through him. Was it shock? No it felt like lightning.

She soon released him, "Under the mistletoe?" He asked.

"A tradition that I'll let you discover what it means."

Rhade watched her walk off, he would definitely find out what this meant. As he looked at her he realized he never noticed how beautiful she was. Before this night was over he'd get another kiss out of her.

AN: Want me to continue? When I originally thought this story up, it was going to be a Beka/Rhade piece but as time went on, I decided I wanted Rommie and Rhade to be my pairing.


	2. Two

Chapter 2

Rhade soon found Trance, "Do you know anything about mistletoe?"

Trance smiled, "Rhade are you trying to tell me something?"

"No I'm not I just want to know."

"Well its like a little vine of some kind and its used at Christmas, some people use it as an excuse to kiss someone they like and get away with it without that person suspecting their true motives, some people like doing it for the fun of it, some like to freak other people out."

"So it's just for fun."

Trance nodded, "Yeah mostly it's the only time of year Harper can get close to Rommie."

Rhade raised his eyebrows, "Rommie kissed me under it."

Trance smiled; "Really what did you think?"

"Does she like me?"

"Well Dylan's out of the running, she can't stand Harper, and you're not bad to look at."

Rhade smiled; "Thanks Trance I hear that a lot."

"Do you like her?"

Rhade nodded; "She's a great asset to the ship and crew, you can depend on her, she's a great friend."

"No Telemachus do you like her more than that?"

"I never thought about it before."

Trance gave a mysterious smile; "Maybe you should start."

"I can't believe I kissed him."

Beka laughed, "Rommie are you freaked?"

"I kissed Rhade under the mistletoe."

"Is that all?"

"Beka I didn't do it just for fun."

Beka's jaw dropped, now there was a sight you never saw. "Are you in love Rommie?"

"No! I just find him….interesting."

"You like him Rommie, I know you do."

"I liked Dylan but that never worked out."

"Because you two never took the risk of seeing where it could led, take that risk with Rhade."

"Yeah go for it." That was Harper, his eyes were vague and his speech slurred.

"Harper lay off the eggnog." Beka said.

Rhade soon walked back in and found Rommie, "I did my research."

Rommie tried to look calm, "Did you?"

"Oh yes and mistletoe means many things."

Rommie tried to ignore her racing heart, "Such as?"

Rhade's kiss knocked the breath from her; soon they came up for air. "Such as this."

Rommie cleared her throat, "So what now?"

Rhade looked into her eyes, "I wish I knew. In the meantime Merry Christmas and happy New Year."

Rommie smiled; "Same to you Telemachus Rhade."

AN: Maybe someday I'll write a Rommie/Rhade fic where this left off.


End file.
